


Relief

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: After a long day of work, your co-worker Kim Bora offers to spend some time at a hotel to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Reader
Series: Paradise [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 16





	Relief

You were _not_ having it today. Between the never-ending stacks of work that only seemed to increase daily, your worthless interns that never wanted to do anything, or your boss never being satisfied despite you being one of the hardest workers, you had enough of today.

This was not your typical nine to five job, and the work was exhausting. The only thing that kept you from storming out was the fact that you needed money, and the gorgeous woman who had been your coworker of many years, Kim Bora.

The two of you were the only bilingual speakers in the company, which naturally meant that you were saddled with the most work. You always stayed much later than every other worker in the company, especially after your douchebag of a boss left. Most work days turned into nights, and you often left long after the sun had set.

The pay wasn't worth the hours stolen from you or the stress, but it would take time to find a different job in this line of work. And you weren't sure you could convince Bora to go with you, so you dealt with it for the time being, taking each day at a time.

Your eyes glazed over at the stack of translation work that you had yet to put a dent in. You huffed and looked over and your coworker who seemed to be just as exhausted as you were.

"We should call it a night, we're not going to get much more done tonight," you said, looking at the time and frustrated with the lack of progress.

"You're right," Bora said, as she spun around in her chair, her frustrations mirrored your own. The large task at hand being shared without any additional help was not going to done anytime soon.

The two of you packed up and finally left the exhausting work day, not realizing that it was so late that most public transportation had shut down already. You both had long commutes, living on the outskirts of the city in order to save on rent.

"I didn't even know it was so late. We should just get a hotel," Bora said.

"A hotel?" you repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"it's really late, I don't think any buses or trains are still running so we'd have to both walk all the way home, and I'm sure that's the last thing we both want to do."

"That's not a bad idea. Sure."

There was probably some type of regulation that went against spending a night together in a hotel room with a female coworker, but you didn't care. It seemed like an innocent enough idea. Bora picked a nearby hotel, and even though you offered to pay your share, she paid for the room since the idea was hers. With two room keys in hand you both stepped into an elevator, venting frustrations on the way up to your room several floors up.

The hotel room was fairly standard, nicely decorated with dark colors, two beds with a large enough tv in the middle and a balcony that had a nice view that overlooked the city. You dropped your bags and shoes at the door, finding solace in the soft comfortable bed that you laid down on.

Bora took more time to inspect the room before getting comfortable, removing her outer shirt and kicking her heels off, walking on the soft carpet barefoot. She took an impressed look at the bedroom before situating herself on the empty bed.

"Not bad."

Bora grabbed the remote from the end table and looked for something on TV that took her mind of things, scrolling through of baking shows and movies and seemingly endless entertainment before settling on something whatever just to have something on in the background.

"You can come sit with me. I don't bite, " Bora said as she looked to your side, patting the bed beside her. You hesitated for a brief moment before climbing off the bed and joined Bora on top of the covers, complying with her request. She smiled as you joined her, and you felt a bit of the days tension disappearing.

You were close with Bora and while you had worked together for years, you were still just friends. Friends and coworkers that shared the same frustrations, the same stress, and the same shitty boss that deserved a kick to the groin once in a while.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still pretty tense. Work has me completely fried," Bora said, eyes focused on the tv but occasionally looking back towards your own to catch a glance. It was in that moment that you had realized just how pretty they were.

"You could take a long hot shower, steam up the bathroom real nice."

"That sounds great, but I don't have clothes to change into," she said, with a disappointed look on her face. You only had the clothes on your back and your bags from work, and none of the shops would be open at this time.

"Right. Guess I don't either."

"I have a better idea," Bora said, with a look in her eyes you hadn't seen before and a smirk a mile wide.

"What do you have in mind?"

Bora paused before answering, keeping that devilish look stationed on her face. "There's just two of us, this beautiful room, and this large cozy bed."

"Go on."

"Let's burn off all of this stress."

Bora tossed the remote to the side, keeping her gaze in your direction as she awaited your response. These weren't innuendos she was tossing out, even if Bora was being coy about it, you both knew that this was leading up to one thing - nothing more but hot and eventual sex.

You flashed Bora a look of acceptance, and she was quick to respond as she pounced on you and straddled your lap. You stared into each others eyes for a brief moment, assuring each other that you were both ready and willing what was about to take place.

Bora cupped the side of your face and you felt her lips meeting your own, moving rather aggressively as you felt her tongue in your mouth. You returned her kiss, letting her take control as you grabbed onto her small waist, embracing her as you felt her petite body in your own hands.

Distracted by the intense and passionate liplock Bora had on you, she found the buttons on your dress shirt, quickly undoing them one by one and stripping the shirt off your shoulders and tracing your chest with one fingertip, her touch driving you wild already. Bora's lips widened at your state of undress as she broke the kiss and planted her soft lips a few times on your bare chest, straightening her back and grabbing the hem of her the black shirt underneath and tossing it out of sight.

"Bet you've been dying to see these," Bora said, as she reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra with one hand, running the other through light colored locks in an attempt to seduce you even more. Bora dressed conservatively at work, rarely showing off that bountiful cleavage, instead opting for tight blouses that showed the outline of her voluptuous breasts, which was its own torturous tease.

"You have no idea."

Bora took her sweet time and moved painfully slow, each thin strap feeling like hours taken to move down her shoulders while she watched your tense reaction and the desperation taking over your features. While she disposed of her bra still kept up the teasing and her breasts covered with her hands, further prolonging what she knows you were dying to see.

That same smirk rested on her lips until she felt the time was right, keeping the anticipation level high. When the moment finally came, Bora removed her small hands from her chest and lifted her arms up and behind her head, causing her delicious bare breasts to bounce in finally in their full glory and displayed for your eyes only.

Bora had an amazing body hidden away from you, and underneath her pesky top was a full package, beautiful milky skin, perfect round breasts and a tight toned tummy that gave you some serious regret from taking this long to see it exposed.

"I can't believe you've been hiding these tits all these years, Kim Bora."

Bora chuckled. "They're all yours now," she said, eyes beckoning you to feel her up. You did so without hesitation, running your hands up the warm skin of her upper torso and cupping her soft breasts, squeezing and massaging them and feeling every bit of delight in how they felt against your palms.

Bora watched on as you admired her tits, using every moment as you fondled her chest and played with her cute pink nipples, pinching the stiffening nubs as her body jerked and released a soft moan in response. With both warm mounds in your hands, you couldn't wait for a taste and dove in, running your tongue between her plentiful cleavage a lick and leaving a trail of saliva that glistening in the bright hotel light.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," you said, as you brought your tongue around one of Bora's now fully hard nipples, swirling around it to earn another moan from her as she cradled your head as you took care in feasting on her yummy breasts.

"All you had to do was ask."

It was a rare moment in which you found yourself speechless, instead of a punchy comeback you took Bora's slippery nipple in between your lips, suckling on it deeply as she whined and whimpered at the stimulation.

You took your time as you sucked on Bora's tits with an insatiable hunger, alternating and as you firmly held them in your hands as you played with them, no plans on stopping until her beautiful pink nipples were swollen and covered in spit. Bora's cries of pleasure encouraging your messy slurps and licks as every intense slurp caused her to express her satisfaction into your ears.

"Seems like you're enjoying my tits," Bora said, lips forming a smirk as she felt your bulge coming to life through the fabric of your pants. You kept your attention on those beautiful bare breasts, lips still attached to her delicious nipples and giving long and messy slurps that made you never want to leave the comfort of her ample chest.

"Let me help you out with that," Bora said, as she started grinding on your lap, feeling your rock hard erection poking her make its intent to be freed known. While you could have spent the entire night with your lips around Bora's breasts, you were ready for more as you let go and she dismounted your lap, climbing off the side of the bed as she dropped to her knees on the hotel's soft carpet.

You sat up and swung your legs over, scooting to the edge of the bed to meet her gaze. Bora couldn't help but stare at the bulge in your pants as she unbuckled your belt, undoing your pants and making sure to catch your boxers at the same time as she yanked both down and off your body. Bora gasped and her eyes lit up at the sight of your unleashed cock, rock hard and throbbing already.

"All these years working together and this is the first time I'm seeing this cock?"

"All you had to do was ask," you said, smiling as you echoed her earlier words.

Bora licked her lips as she initiated first contact, keeping her touch light and gentle as she used one finger to slowly trail up and down your length, tracing the outline of your swollen cockhead as precum escaped and leaked over it.

She smiled as she teased you, watching your eyes plead for more as Bora grabbed your cock with a tight grip and wrapped her slender fingers around your rock hard shaft, pumping her warm and soft hand up and down as she used her thumb to spread around your precum, causing you to moan as she stroked every inch of you.

"You're so fucking hard," Bora said with a grin, as she stroked your throbbing erection from tip to base, working your shaft in a slow delicate motion, twisting around with every downstroke as more moans escaped from you.

Bora gave your cock several pleasurable strokes, letting a bit of saliva fall from her mouth to help lubricate your shaft as she gave a soft kiss to the tip of your leaking cock, slowly building up every bit of pleasure.

"You like that?"

"I do. Feels so good, Bora."

"Good, because it's only going to get better from here."

You gasped as her wet pink tongue travelled from the base of your shaft to tip, moving slowly until she reached your sensitive swollen tip, swirling around it several times and flicking against your dripping slit, proud at how much you were moaning already.

Bora gave an additional kiss on your needy cock, her lips on your swollen head driving you insane with anticipation as you knew what was next. Bora looked up at you, watching the absolute need in your eyes as she took your cock into her wet hungry mouth.

You let out a loud groan, releasing your desperation as Bora's soft lips wrapped tight around your hard needy shaft, pushing forward to take the first couple inches into her warm mouth and giving a feel of no other as her lips applied a deep and thorough suction that was overwhelming already.

She kept the same deliberate pace with her hands as she delivered a soft sensual blowjob, keeping the build up slow which allowed you to time to take in the stimulation. Her pretty lips gently glided up and down your shaft, leaving a trail of glistening saliva behind as she took half of you into her pretty red lips, intently listening to your moans as her warm hands squeezed and stroked your thighs, keeping eye contact the whole time.

" _Fuck,_ " you moaned, as Bora gave quick bobs of her head in between your spread legs, leaving one hand resting on your thigh and using the other to fondle your balls, kneading and massaging them and made sure she delivered even more pleasure.

Bora let out her own moan while she continued blowing you, finding pleasure in pleasing your cock, doing everything she could to make you forget about the problems of the workplace, and instead focused on making your cock feel amazing.

Your eyes closed shut, and you groaned at the pleasure in between your legs that Bora gave out. You focused on her warm mouth, the way her lips expertly slid up and down your shaft, the slurping noises that followed, the way her wet tongue playfully flicked against the underside of your cock and every last worry of the night melted away.

When you opened your eyes back up you smiled at the view that greeted you - your coworker of several years on her knees, diligently slurping away and sucking your cock, looking beautiful as she did so. It felt god damn incredible, Kim Bora put just as much effort into giving head as she did any other work, the end result being your deep satisfaction.

You loved her working magic between your spread thighs, content to feel her blowing you as long you could handle it, but you knew she deserved pleasure too.

"Bora."

She looked up with her beautiful round eyes, awaiting your words as she continued sucking you off.

"Bora, let me taste you."

She got the message loud and clear, but her lips still lingered on your shaft for several seconds, not wanting to stop just yet and she gave one long slurp from base to tip as her lips regretfully left your cock.

"You don't have to stop me, I can do this all night," she said, the desire in her voice clear as she furiously stroked your wet hard shaft.

"I wouldn't last all night."

Bora smiled as you helped her up to her feet, unzipping the side of her black skirt as it fell to the ground, leaving her in nothing but a cute black polka dot thong. As she stood up, you saw the desire in her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the back of your neck and brought her lips to your own for another deep kiss. She climbed back on top of the bed, making sure her tight ass was in view as she laid back down, spreading her legs wide and gestured for you to join her.

You did so without a word, admiring every inch of Bora's beautiful body as you knelt just below her spread thighs. You had the golden opportunity to see her beautiful bare legs, no longer hidden and tucked away underneath her work desk.

"I never knew you had such amazing thighs, Bora."

"Seems we're finding out a lot about each other tonight."

That pair of underwear was the final barrier between you and Bora, the one thing that prevented you from obtaining the treat centered between those heavenly thighs. You had to get rid of them at once.

Not a second went wasted as you grabbed the top of Bora's underwear, hooking fingers in the waistband as she popped her hips to help out. You dragged them down her luscious legs and off her, leaving her perfect body fully naked and all yours to enjoy.

Bora bit her lip as she bared every inch of bare skin to you, her lust-filled gaze on yours as you felt up her smooth legs. Your attention was held on her thick creamy thighs, keeping them spread wide as you got your first glimpse of Bora's beautiful pussy, her pink lips glistening wet and inviting.

You couldn't resist placing several kisses on her inner thighs to warm her up, her breath hitching as she felt your lips on them, moaning softly and you couldn't get enough of her delicious thighs.

Soft kisses turned into deep kisses, and gentle licks turned into deep sucks, feeling Bora continuing to squirm as you ate her delicious thighs up. Several wet kisses later her thighs glistened with spit, and while you could never have your fill of them, the soft pink flesh above was beckoning for a taste.

"Eat me already," Bora begged, growing impatient and restless with every touch.

You kept one hand on Bora's warm thigh as you traced the outline of her pretty pussy with a fingertip, moving inside her slit and teasing her folds that were abundant with slick as her wetness collected on your finger.

Bora was becoming a mess at your hands and you sensed her yearning for your touch as you slipped the same finger inside her, entering one knuckle deep but only inside for a moment to feel her tightness before withdrawing, earning a cute whine from her lips.

"Please..." Bora pleaded, desperately seeking more but you ignored her, keeping her pleasure at bay at your own pace.

You continued with just one finger, moving deeper each time, feeling her get wetter with each insertion and one more joined as you curled two fingers deep inside Bora, rocking for one moment before withdrawing again and having your fill of teasing as she was left frustratingly empty.

With your fingers coated with Bora's slick you presented them to her to clean off, wanting her juices from the source as she licked and sucked them clean, tasting herself with no objections.

You wanted to give Bora the same pleasure in return as you brought your mouth to Bora's pussy and gave an initial lick from bottom to top of her slit, hearing a needy gasp escape from her lips.

The first taste was delicious, and you required more as you licked in between Bora's folds, cleaning her juices off and earning the loudest moan of the night.

The taste of Bora's pussy was unforgettable and you dove straight in, eating her pussy with an insatiable appetite as her thighs wrapped around your face, the incredible warmth of them securing you in between.

Bora's satisfied moans continued as you devoured her pussy, tongue painting up and down with furious swipes until you tasted every inch of her delectable pussy. You looked up at Bora, at the pleasure contorting her face, and looked back down and the swollen pink clit that adorned the hood of her pussy.

You licked several lazy circles around the engorged nub before taking it into your mouth and securing your lips around it, applying firm pressure as Bora jerked and squealed while you felt her thighs squeezing tighter around your head.

"Oh my god, that tongue is amazing. Don't you fucking stop."

You couldn't stop eating out Bora even if you wanted to. Her sweet juices entered your mouth as you slurped on her clit, nonstop moans left her lips, giving her every ounce of pleasure she deserved. The warmth of her thighs never left your face as you ate her out, she grabbed a handful of hair, not enough to hurt but for a much needed outlet from the intense pleasure sweeping up her body.

You were relentless in eating her cunt, alternating between deep swipes of her clit and intense slurps, feeling her juices bathing you as her moans became more needy and she became putty in your hands.

Bora grew wetter by the second, her delicious juices seeping out, her thighs smothering you and you knew it couldn't be much longer.

"Oh my god, I'm-I'm going to cum!"

Bora grabbed onto the back of your head as you brought her to climax, her wonderful thighs suffocating you as her explosive orgasm took control over her body. Her back arched high and her thighs vibrated wildly, shrill uncontained pleasure escaping her lips as she came hard into your mouth.

Bora rocked her hips and rode her orgasm out by grinding her pussy on your face, coming down from her high as she giggled at the mess left all over your face. In return you licked her clean, licking up the juices on her folds and thighs, making sure nothing was wasted.

You gave Bora's amazing thighs a few more kisses, her sensitivity at maximum level which forced her to stop you as she playfully pushed your face away, her chest and those delicious breasts still heaving as she attempted to catch her breath.

"It's been a long time since someone made me cum like that," Bora said, her breath still heavy and her cute voice a step lower.

"It helps when you taste as good as you do. I could eat you out for hours, Miss Bora."

"I'll hold you to that."

Bora had recovered enough that she was more than ready to keep going, looking down at you still between her crotch as you caressed her pillowy thighs and awaited her instructions.

"Time to burn all that stress off. Let me ride you. Let me feel that hard fucking cock inside me for the first time."

"It would be my pleasure."

You exchanged places without a word and Bora straddled you again, this time without clothes to interfere as your naked bodies pressed together.

Bora prepared herself as she stroked your cock, still hard as ever as she lined it up with with her entrance. You had both equally teased each other when you performed oral, but thankfully neither of you seemed to have to patience for that anymore.

"This is going to feel really good," Bora said, beaming with confidence as you felt your cock nudge up against her slippery lips. You both shared lustful exchanges, anticipating the moment as Bora shifted her weight down and pushed her small body down, causing mutual gasps as you slipped inside her tight pussy and entered her intimate warmth for the first time.

Bora took all the time necessary to adjust, finding the right angle as she placed her hands on your bare chest and pushed her body down and taking more of you inside her, the warmth and tightness of her pussy that wrapped around your shaft making you crazy already.

Always wanting more, Bora lifted her body up until just the tip of your cock was left inside her, you shaft glazed with her sweet juices already. She bit her lip deeply as her body lowered all the way down, her knees hitting the mattress as she slammed down and impaled herself to the hilt with your cock, filling her body with every inch of you.

"Oh _fuck,_ " Bora said, letting out a long drawn out moan as she started to bounce on your cock, her silky walls squeezing tight. You grabbed onto her waist, trying to find something to offset the sharp pleasure that was running up your spine.

"You feel really good inside me," Bora said, riding faster and digging her nails into your chest, struggling to keep her eyes open. For such a small girl, she seemed to have no trouble taking your dick inside her, fueled by pure arousal she rode your cock with such a fury, her ass smacked up against your crotch while her tits bounced hypnotically, putting on a show for you.

"You ride me so well, Bora. You like riding that cock?"

"God yes, I do. You feel so fucking big inside me. Most guys can't last ten seconds when I ride them."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Not one of them could last as long as you have."

"I can see why. You're so fucking tight, Bora."

"I am, I bet I'm the tightest you've ever been with. You like how that tight pussy feels?"

"Fuck yes I do."

Bora became more dominant as she rode you at a relentless pace, keeping the tempo fast and steady as she used your cock to release all her frustrations and stress. You were more than content to lay there and be at her will, watching her pretty face filled with bliss as she brought herself edging close to her second orgasm of the night.

"I'm close. Make me cum. Make me cum all over that that cock."

The harsh slapping sounds of skin against skin echoed around the room, Bora bounced so roughly on your dick that the bed began to squeak in rhythm, and you wrapped your hands around her waist tighter and felt the sweat forming on her warm flushed skin as your bodies were lost in pleasure.

Bora's whines and moans got deeper and louder as she reached her peak, eyes widening, and her breath weakening, as your hands moved from her waist to her ass, squeezing it to help keep her in place in those last final moments before climax.

" _Oh fuck!"_

You felt the nails placed on your chest digging deeper, the silky walls around your cock pulsating as Bora came again harder and messier. Her body shook and the bed joined as her climax hit like a tidal wave, you kept a firm grasp on her ass to keep yourself planted inside her, making sure every second of orgasm was memorable as she rode it out, soaking your crotches and making an absolute mess on your cock.

With Bora greedily taking her second orgasm, she is finally able to open her eyes and look up at you with glazed over eyes, drunk on bliss and panting heavily. Her mouth stays open as she struggles to catch her breath, and finally is able to form words once again.

"Fuck, t-that... was amazing. Your cock... is amazing."

Bora ran a hand through her messy hair, as she regained strength, her glowing skin making her look sexier than ever.

"Your turn. Take me however you want."

"I want you from behind."

Bora gingerly lifted her body off of your cock, and you watched her remove herself from your shaft, still an absolute mess and stained with her juices. She got into the most perfect position on her hands and knees, lowering her head and raising that tight ass up in the air, ready to be taken.

You lined up behind her shapely body, dangerous curves in view and the womanly features designed to arouse you working overtime. It was a lot to take in but you had your full attention on that beautiful wet pussy that wasn't going to stay empty for much longer.

"Stop staring and come shove that big dick back inside me," Bora said, the look in her eyes not asking, but demanding to be taken like she deserved.

You needed to be inside her again just as much as she needed you to be, holding one of her hips as you took your stiff cock and readied it against her tight entrance the intoxicating warmth of her tight hole making its presence felt.

You didn't keep her waiting anymore as you slammed your hips forward and made Bora take every inch of your cock inside her tight cunt, she let out a loud gasp as you filled her to the hilt with ease. She looked back with seductive eyes that let you know it was more than okay to continue.

Bora felt much tighter in this position, her pussy dripping wet after two orgasms which allowed for deeper penetration as you thrusted your whole length into her body and established a rhythm. Judging by the noises that left her mouth, she could take it like a champ and there was no need to let up.

"Fuck me with that big cock... _ravage me_."

It was something else hearing those words from your coworker, her perceived innocence at best a facade, Bora had needs and you were going to do everything to fulfill them.

Motivated by the lewd words that left Bora's sinful lips and with both hands gripping her hips, you pulled out all the way until you saw the very tip of your cock, still seeing the visible juices coating your cock and slammed back in, filling Bora up as she let out a very needy moan. Her walls wrapped around you, her pretty pussy lips gripped your cock tight as you pistoned your hips and began pounding into her, burying your cock as deep into her body as you could.

" _Fuck, oh fuck!_ That feels so good, fuck me just like that!"

Bora's moans were music to your ears, the slick warmth of her tight pussy keeping you deep inside as you gave her a much needed fucking, enjoying the comfort of her body. You listened to every lustful sound that ejected from her sweet lips but you needed more, building up each strong thrust in succession until you fucked Bora a little harder and a little faster, until you were roughly slamming and stretching out her slippery wet pussy in such a harsh rhythm that the creaks and squeaks of the bed became worrying, and you hoped that it would hold.

It was late night, and although there probably weren't that many people staying in a hotel on a weeknight you hoped the walls were thick enough that your loud noises of sex didn't bother the other guests. If not, then you hoped they enjoyed the free show.

You found yourself obsessed with Bora's body, the sinful curves of her body, the way her sweaty soft skin became flushed, and the silky tightness of her pussy and how wet she was for you, all other thoughts of the day vanished. It was at this point that you put in as much power into your thrusts, knowing you couldn't last much longer than a few more minutes. Her hands scrambled for the sheets, and as you rammed every inch into the warm depths of her pussy, gasps and erotic moans turned into screams, the sounds you were dying to hear.

"You're so deep, oh my fucking god, you're so deep!"

At this rate Bora was going to have trouble walking tomorrow, but it would be all worth it for one one night of intense stress relief.

It was getting harder to breathe at this point, your stamina was depleting and you didn't know how much more you could hold out. Your bodies how became hotter as you felt the beads of perspiration on your forehead, and saw the lower back of Bora slicken with sweat which honestly turned you on even more.

You two grew tired, an echo of gasps and tired moans filled the room along with the sounds of your sweaty bodies colliding. Bora was spent from double orgasms, but she was eager to feel yours.

You didn't want the warmth and wetness surrounding your dick to go away, or the constant moans out of her lips to stop. You looked for something to distract yourself from the intense tightness swallowing your dick, focusing on Bora's tight round ass as her cheeks jiggled with every harsh thrust. You gave her rear one small spank, followed by another, causing her ass to ripple as you tested the waters, delighted by the approving look she gave.

So you continued, after every few thrusts you gave a slap on that perfect ass of hers, not hard enough to sting but enough to give some extra pleasure. Bora's loud cries of ecstasy were the cue that she was being pleasured perfectly, with every exit out of her pussy left the two of you to anticipate the next thrust, to feel that incredible tightness and clenching of her dripping walls as you filled her with your full length.

Bora was completely lost in the pleasure, her mind completely blank and focusing for the stiff cock that remained deep inside her that caused squeals of delight that escaped with such high volume that became worrisome to her as her head dropped in between her hands in an attempt to silence herself without success.

After the apex of one of your hardest thrusts, Bora's body tensed up and without warning she came again for the third time with almost deafening squeals and screams, this time the hardest climax of night as her limbs turned into jelly and felt useless.

The force of Bora's third orgasm caused the pressure in your body to push past your limits, and between the harsh rhythm you fucked Bora with, the loud screams from her lips and creaks of the bed and the way her sweaty soft skin felt as you kept a tight grip on her wide hips you simply couldn't take much more.

"Are you...are you... going to cum?" Bora asked in between deep heavy breaths, sensing it as well. Not that it was hard to tell given the way you were twitching inside her with every thrust.

"Yes, I'm about to fucking explode. Where do you want me to cum?"

"Inside, don't you dare pull out. Blow your fucking load in me."

You are more than thankful at her response, as it certainly would have been impossible to finish anywhere else at this point in time. You stopped trying to delay the inevitable and enjoyed the last few moments of pleasure inside Bora, keeping a tight squeeze on her hips as you gave the harshest thrusts of the night, drilling into her tight dripping cunt with as much force as you had left.

It took less than a handful of thrusts as you climaxed and ensured every last inch was kept inside Bora as you erupted with a grunt and filled Bora's tight pussy with cum, filling her walls with every thick spurt of your hot load as you moaned in unison, depositing every drop of your sticky semen into her body to mix with her juices to create the perfect combination inside her tight fucked hole.

"I love how warm it feels," Bora remarked, completely spent but with just enough energy to enjoy the messy load that you left inside her pussy. Inch by inch you retreated your depleted cock until it was outside of the warmth of Bora, watching as the thick cum deposited inside her freshly fucked pussy began to slowly leak out of her, making a mess on her thighs and the hotel sheets underneath that were ruined anyways.

"God...that was...amazing...I definitely don't have any stress left in me."

"Me...neither."

"Maybe we should call in tomorrow. That way you can fuck me again in the morning," Bora said, a devilish grin on her lips again.

"Sounds like the perfect way to start the day," you said, crashing to the bed as Bora followed, her tired sweaty body plopping along against yours.

"Do you want to shower?"

"No...I'm too fucking tired. You wore me out me out, Kim Bora."

"I wore you out? You're the one who gave me such a good pounding. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Good," you said, with a smile as Bora playfully slapped your shoulder.

It turns out you didn't have to have call in, something about electrical problems that caused the whole workplace to shut down for the day. So you fucked Bora in the morning, ordered room service and fucked her again. You spent the whole day in bed, naked, sticky, and covered with each other's fluids. There was no better way to waste an afternoon.


End file.
